


Can't Say No

by cadkitten



Category: Dio - Distraught Overlord
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy has this problem. He can't say no to Mikaru no matter what he asks for. Even a cold doesn't stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittehkocaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kittehkocaine).



> Requested off **jrock_ffrequest** , written for **kittehkocaine**.  
>  Some distraught overlord fics would be a nice changed to the jrockfiction pattern.  
> 0017: Pleasing Him **prompt_rotation** Due Jan 20  
>  Beta Readers: Callie  
> Song[s]: "Route [U]" by Vidoll

A gentle breeze tickles the back of my neck, pushing the almost white hairs around enough to tickle. Absently, I rub at it, my pace never faltering. Stupid weather, stupid cold... and stupid Mikaru for making me walk all the way to his apartment.

But then, I'd do anything to please him and he knows it. Maybe he knows it too well. Maybe he exploits it... and maybe I let him. A rueful smile comes across my lips as I cross the street.

He asked me to bring him his favorite sushi. And I just automatically got up and ran out and did it. I always do anything he asks of me without hesitation, no matter what shape I'm in.

I sniffle a bit, wincing as my lungs make an odd rattling sound with each breath. Yeah... maybe I should have told him no this time. But I'm incapable of that word when it comes to him. If he said 'blow me', I would.

That thought gets stuck in my head as I walk toward his apartment and my eyes glitter excitedly. Maybe I should try to push him into saying such a thing. That could make it all worth it, coming all this way.

I keep thinking on what it would be like, how he would feel against my tongue, in my mouth as he fucks my already-raw throat. By the time I get to his door, I'm hard and my cheeks are flushed in arousal. Okay, so maybe they're half flushed in sickness, too. Just as well. It'll cover up my need.

He opens the door and I hold out the sushi, smiling demurely at him. He takes it and gestures me inside, giving me an odd look. "It's not that cold out there, is it?"

I shake my head, coughing until I'm bent over double and he's thumping my back. Once I'm done with my little fit, I stand again and wipe my eyes from where they're watering. "Sick, sorry."

The way he's looking at me makes me feel almost wanted. I smile again and he returns it as I take my shoes off. We pad into the kitchen and he sets about dividing the sushi, putting half on a plate for me and then making me sit down and take it and then some hot tea he'd put on.

I sip at the tea and blush more. This whole bit is somehow new. I usually never stay more than a few minutes.

"You didn't have to bring it if you were sick, Ivy." He's peering at me worriedly over his chopsticks.

I bow my head and shrug. "It's fine."

He makes an odd sound and then starts eating again. I watch him rather than eating. I just drink the tea. This is his sushi, not mine.

"How much do I owe you?"

I shrug again. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay... then _what_ do I owe you?"

 _'Your cock in my mouth.'_ My face heats up instantly. Well... that thought was certainly inappropriate. "Uh... nothing."

He chuckles, popping the last bite into his mouth and chewing. Once he's swallowed, he takes a sip of tea and then leans toward me. "Ah, but you want something. I can see it in your face."

I wrinkle my nose. "I'm sick."

"So?"

I sigh. "So I'm hot because I'm sick."

"You are hot."

I flush more, looking up at him as I attempt to guzzle scalding hot tea.

"Hey!" He grabs the cup and puts it down on the table. "Shit. I know you're embarrassed, but let's keep the killing of nerves in your mouth to a minimum, shall we?"

I stare down at our hands, how our fingers are entwined with one another. I squeeze his fingers briefly, my cheeks still hot. Letting go, I stand up and start for the hallway. "I... I need to leave."

I don't get any further than the doorway before his arms are wrapped around me from behind. "Ivy..." He kisses my neck, nuzzling my hair out of the way. "Don't go."

I can't say no. I can't leave when he's asked me to stay. It's so unfair. I bow my head, my body shuddering as I try not to start acting like a damn girl. I swallow hard and sniffle again, the cold driving me nuts.

"You never tell me no. You never go against anything I say." His fingers dance across my abdomen. "Do you think I'm blind?"

I shake my head.

"Why do you think I keep asking you to do things? I'm not trying to exploit you... I just keep hoping you'll tell me how you feel." His voice is so soft, his breath gentle against my skin.

I shiver. "I... I want you." It's the best I can do. I think I might love him... but one does not declare something they 'think' rather than 'know'. If I follow the social norms here... I'll never say it even if I do know it one day.

His hand shifts then, sliding down over the bulge in my pants and cupping me.

I'm not hard anymore, but it feels nice all the same. A slow burn starts in my gut and I push my hips against his hand, whimpering softly.

"You'll do anything I ask... won't you?"

I nod, almost frantically. Especially this. I want this so bad it hurts. I can feel myself hardening under his touch.

His fingers play over my bulge, teasing me into arousal as we stand in the doorway to his kitchen. A low moan slips from his throat as he pushes against my ass. His dick presses against me, stiff in his jeans.

"Mikaru..." I can't help the wanton sound of my voice.

He nips my neck. "Will you let me take you right here?"

I nod and he chuckles softly before steering me to the counter and nudging me down to lean on it as he fumbles with a few bottles. Cooking oil. How... animal.

The sound of his jeans opening only makes me moan. I want to see him, but I don't dare look. I might explode in my pants if I do.

His fingers reach around me again, unzipping my pants and pushing them down my hips along with my underwear. I squirm a bit and he gets them to my knees, his fingers brushing my opening and pushing in without much warning.

I cry out and he pauses, letting me adjust. I push back against him. To me, this is urgent, needy... it will be nothing but lust. He finds the right angle to brush my prostate and send shivers through me. By the time he's done, I'm panting and gripping on the counter so hard I'm afraid I might break it.

And then I feel it, I feel him pressing against me, the head of his cock against my puckered opening. I push back, my body aching. I want him. Oh god, how I want him. "Please... Mikaru... please."

He moans and then thrusts in, burying himself inside me. He's thicker than I'm used to, but it feels so nice. My body shudders beneath him and his hand comes around, fisting my cock as he goes back to nipping my neck, his hips setting up an urgent rhythm between us.

That fire burns white hot inside me and I don't even try to stop the sounds that escape me. I feel like a needy bitch in heat. But that doesn't stop me.

He groans against my shoulder, biting down hard, but not hard enough to break skin as his hips piston faster. He's close, I can tell. His pace is faltering, both on my length and in my ass. He works faster on me, his thumb sliding over the head of my dick every third time he pumps me.

I close my eyes and let it all go, letting my world spin out of control as I decorate the blue cupboard in front of me with white.

He groans low in his throat, moaning my name as he thrusts in a few more times and then buries himself deep inside and fills me with his release. I can feel every throb and it feels incredible.

He stays like that, inside me and resting on me for almost a full minute before he pulls out and starts wetting some paper towels. Then he's cleaning me and the mess I made and I just let him, my hands still clutching the counter. If I let go, I'll fall over.

Mikaru even pulls my pants up and does them back up. Then he's prying me from the counter top and I whimper, falling into his arms. But he supports me, holding me close and managing to get us into the living room where we collapse on his couch.

He looms over me, brushing my white hair back from my face as he smiles down at me. "No regrets?"

I shake my head, blushing again. "Never."

His eyes glitter faintly as he kisses my cheek. "I'll kiss you proper when you're well."

I just nod, loving the way he fusses over me, putting his throw blanket over my body and curling up next to me, stroking my hair.

All I can think is... he cares.

**The End**  



End file.
